Writers Block
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: This is a series of Drabbles for when I have writers block about many different couples. Please Read and Review
1. She will not set foot in my house!

**Ok so this is going to be my vast amount of Drabbles for when I have writers block. Now don't let the pairing fool you. This first one is Draco and Hermione but they wont all be I am going to mix it up as I go depending on what couple I am in the mood to write about. So please read and review and I will say at the beginning of each drabble what coupling they are so you know if you would like to read them or now. Thank and Enjoy.**

**!~!**

**Couple: Draco and Hermione**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+ (just in case)**

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble One**_

_**She will not set foot in my house!**_

"She will not set foot in my house!" Lucius yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Well you don't have a choice father. She is my fiancé," Draco fought back again that day. Lucius was already not happy about his son marrying a Muggle born, but now he expected her to enter his house. There was no way Lucius was going down without fighting this at every angle possible.

"I don't care if you are marrying something so horrid! She will not set foot in MY house!" he yelled and Draco sighed.

"Look she is already on her way so you don't have that much of a choice," Draco said contently and his father looked like he was about to turn purple and explode like a blueberry. He was about to counter when Narcissa flew into the room and walked between them with a large clear vase full of purple and pink flowers done up into a lovely arrangement.

Absolutely perplexed Lucius and Draco turned their heads to inspect what Narcissa was doing. She placed the vase on the table and was humming a small tune as she fixed up loose bits.

"Love, what are you doing?" Lucius asked while Draco stood back in fear his mother had completely lost it.

"Well I thought we should lighten the place up. Do you think Hermione will like them Draco?" Narcissa asked her son. Draco finally realized what had happened to his mother and stopped moving back and smiled at her.

"Yes I think she will love them," he replied and Lucius pulled out his wand and broke the flower vase and turned to Draco.

"Do not encourage this!" he yelled. "That mudblood will not step foot in MY…" Lucius started but was stopped by a rose that was flung into the side of his head at some force. Draco and Lucius looked over at a fuming Narcissa who was standing in amongst the broken shards of glass and water. Lucius and Draco both stepped back a bit as Narcissa moved forward.

"YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS DAY!" she yelled and Lucius nodded in agreement with her. "AND YOU WILL NOT SAY SUCH VILE THINGS ABOUT YOUR SOON TO BE DAUGHTER IN LAW!" she finished and Lucius nodded. Then the door bell rang and Narcissa stood back straight and pulled out her wand to fix the vase.

"Oh my is she hear already. Draco go get the door I will finish preparing lunch," she said in a much sweeter and slightly startled voice and glided out of the room. Draco was still in shock as he walked out of the room but had no problem laughing from the hallway to answer the door for his very welcome Fiancé.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I hope you like it. I always have seen Narcissa as the quiet type till something goes her way so I hope it was enjoyable for you to read as much as it was enjoyable for me to write. Please review.**


	2. The Forgotten Snitch

**Couple: Draco and Ginny**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: K+ (just in case)**

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Two **_

_**The Forgotten Snitch **_

Ginny and Draco were flying towards each other at top speed. The snitch was getting closer; they both had their arms outstretched ready to take it. Then Draco pulled back as he was about to hit Ginny and knock her off her broom.

"What's wrong Draco?" Ginny mocked and Draco growled under his breath. Looking around then they realized the snitch had flown off. In desperate panic to find the snitch before the other one did they search their immediate area then out around each other.

Ginny saw it first it was just behind Draco's head. He defiantly was an idiot for not hearing it. Ginny knew the only way to get it without him knowing was to distract him but she had no idea how. After a few seconds of quick thinking and knowing Draco would not go for any of the ideas she had she did the one thing she swore she would never do.

Quickly she flew towards him but not fast enough to hurt him and kissed him right on the lips in front of the entire school. Then she moved away and in seeing his dazed expression went straight for the snitch and caught it. She held it up in victory and flew around the field a few laps showing it off for the cheering and even booing crowd. She landed with a thump on the ground and her teammates ran towards her cheering loudly.

Draco thumped to the ground not long after and stormed over to her.

"You cheated!" he yelled and Ginny smiled.

"Aww Drake I am just doing what you told me to do, win no matter how you do it, remember," she smiled and danced around saying victory over and over again. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him so their bodies pressed together tightly.

"I should stop giving you advice," he said softly.

"You just hate losing,"

"Yes and I would have been really mad if you weren't my girlfriend," he said softly and kissed her passionately. The forgotten snitch fell to the ground without any more thought.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I like this one. I thought it was really Ginny like. So please tell me what you think!**


	3. Just a bit of Silliness really

**Couple: Fred and Hermione **

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Rating: K**

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Three**_

_**Just a bit of silliness really**_

The snow patted down onto the heads of the students, who looked up in disbelief. It was only just Autumn and snow was already falling. The students got over it quickly and started trying to catch it on they tongues and in their hands. All a bit of silliness really.

Hermione watched them from the safety of her cover under the awning of the castle. She shook her head in complete disgust and went back to reading her book. Her fellow students should be doing the same, it being so close to exams and all, instead of acting immature because of a bit of snow they saw every year.

A large shadow cast itself over Hermione's book and reluctantly Hermione looked up to see Fred Weasley standing over her. She sighed and moved so her book was in the light and continued reading. Fred frowned and followed her casting a shadow over her book again.

"What do you want Fred?" Hermione asked grumbling to herself about how insensitive he was for making her ask. Fred beamed down at her

"Why aren't you playing in the snow?" he asked with his head cocked to the side and watching her closely.

"Because, I am studying and it is childish."

"It's not childish. You just don't know how to do it," Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her up. Hermione fought as much as she could but Fred had been playing Quidditch since he was 12 so he had very well defined muscles that held her tightly so she couldn't fight away. As they kept walking Hermione gave up and followed obediently. They stopped near the trees of the forbidden forest and Hermione looked around confused.

"What are we doing?" she asked as a sheepy grin formed across Fred's face.

"NOW!" he yelled and people jumped out from behind trees and bushes pegging snowballs at Hermione. Hermione cowered covering her face and head with her arms. When they finished only a few had missed her then a very wet, very cold and very angry Hermione stopped cowering and looked around. Lee, George, Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny were all looking at her laughing with great delight. Angrily she turned to Fred and glared at him.

"I will make you pay!" she yelled and ran towards him. Fred didn't have a second to protest as Hermione bowled him over and they landed in the snow. Hermione through a few punches at him then Fred grabbed her hands pulled them out and kissed her softly making Hermione slightly dazed and confused.

"Calm down it was just a joke," Fred laughed.

"I don't care I am now cold!" Hermione protested and Fred pushed her off him and took off his jacket handing it to her.

"You can have this love," he said and wrapped it around her. Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Sorry I hit you."

"Don't sweat it. It was all a bit of silliness really." Fred laughed and pulled Hermione in for a hug trying to make her warmer. Hermione just smiled and lay against his chest in great delight of this very silly afternoon.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I hope you liked it. I just wrote that as it came I had no real story line when I started so please tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	4. A Kiss

**Couple: Ginny and Harry**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Four**_

_**A Kiss**_

Ginny was holding Harry's hand as they walked through the grounds. They had been going out for two months and had only kissed that one time. Ginny was getting annoyed and decided to take matters into her own hands. She stopped suddenly and turned to Harry.

"Harry."

"Yes?'

"Kiss me!"

"now?"

"Yes."

Ginny pulled him into her and locked her lips with his. The kiss sent shivers down ginny's spine and she held him tightly. She finally got what she wanted.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**This was a practice at write a story under 100 words. And I succeeded. Yay. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Draco Wins

**Couple: Ginny and Draco**

**Genre: Romance and Humor**

**Rating: K**

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Five**_

_**Draco Wins**_

"Ha, Checkmate," Draco said triumphantly moving his Bishop over to take Ron's King. Ron sat mouth agape at the scene as the Bishop brutally destroyed his King.

"But how did you?" Ron stuttered. Draco smiled and looked up at Harry who was standing over them.

"I told you he was the best I had ever seen," Harry said glumly. Draco laughed and stretched out in his chair.

"He beat me twice. Best of three Draco," Ron said setting up the pieces. Draco sat up and sighed.

"Why? What is in it for me?" he asked.

"If you win, I will stop harassing you about dating my sister," Ron said confidently. Draco raised his eyebrow and considered the wages.

"And if you win?"

"You stop dating my sister." Draco considered the battle if he lost but was confident enough that he would win. So he smiled and sat up ready to play.

"Pretty high stakes, but your on," he said. Ron was white so he moved first. The game was intense. No one made the slightest of sound. It even seemed the pieces were crushing each other much quietly then usual. Ginny trotted down the stairs and was more then surprised to see Draco in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Draco?" she asked.

"SHHHHHHH," Harry and Ron both said together. Draco looked up and winked at Ginny then went straight back to the game. Ginny walked over to the game to inspect the winner. Draco was winning and Ginny could see the frustration and sweat across Ron's face.

Draco moved his arm up and grabbed Ginny waist pulling her into him. Ginny obeyed and sat down on his lap watching intently at every move. Ron looked up and growled softly but Draco smiled mischievously and pointed to the board.

"Remember our stakes," he corrected and Ron looked back at the board more egger to win. The battle didn't go on for much longer as Draco moved his Queen and check mated Ron's King once again.

"Ha Check Mate! I win!" Draco said loudly startling Ginny. She jumped up and looked down at Draco who stood up and grabbed her waist. He kissed her softly and Ginny pulled away perplexed.

"Why isn't he protesting?" she asked pointing to Ron.

"Because I won," Draco said simply and took her hand leading her out of the common room with a great smile on his face.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**This was originally going to be about Draco and Harry but I changed it at the last minute because I love this couple. So please Read and Review.**


	6. Mine

**Couple: Ginny and Draco**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**_Drabble Six_**

_**Mine!**_

"Mine," Ginny smiled holding Draco tightly around the waist. Draco was tying his tie and growled at her.

"Not yours," he said grumpily. Ginny turned him around and hugged him tightly resting her head on his chest.

"Mine," she smiled and held him tighter. Of course Draco was much stronger and pulled her off him holding her out at arms length and moving his face close to hers.

"Not yours," he growled again and Ginny quickly kissed his lips then bit his nose.

"Mine," she said again and Draco growled and pushed her on to the bed.

"You are so annoying for someone so small and fragile," he scoffed and finished doing up his tie. Ginny sat patiently on the bed and looked up at him. When he had finished he turned around and cocked his eyebrow at her.

"I love you," Ginny said brightly smiling as if she could have a halo. Draco moved closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," he said softly and this was exactly what Ginny wanted. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down on top of her and rested her forehead against his kissing him softly then whispered against his lips,

"Mine."

Draco growled loudly and crushed his lips against hers kissing her roughly.

So some how even though Draco was ready to go half an hour early he was still late for work.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Ok I hope you liked it. I was trying to make a lovey sexual one so I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	7. Annoying Fred Weasley

**Couple: Fred and Hermione**

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

**Rating: K**

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Seven**_

_**Annoying Fred Weasley**_

"Hermione," Fred said bouncing on the desk.

"Fred," Hermione said lazily gazing at her book.

"Hermione," Fred said again smiling mischievously.

"Fred," Hermione sighed reading over the same line three times.

"Hermione!" Fred complained and Hermione had finally had enough.

"What?" she asked gazing up from the book and into his eyes. Fred smiled and kissed her softly. The book fell to the floor with a loud bang and Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred. When the kiss was broken Fred smiled and Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"What?" she asked again.

"I told you, you liked me," he grinned and Hermione very casually blushed and bent down to pick up the book then very gracefully whacked him in the face.

"Maybe I do," she said softly leaning back in her chair and finding her spot again.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I hope you liked this one. It was just something quick I thought of when uber tired and lacking the ability to sleep. Please review. The next one will most likely be Harry and Draco, so just warning all the HP/DM haters out there. Thank you for reading. **


	8. Another Day Another Threat

**Couple: Draco and Harry**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (just in case)**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Eight

_**Another Day Another Threat**_

Draco lay in the grass dipping his feet into the warm lake water and looking up at the clouds trying to make shapes. The warm sun was making him tired and he closed his eyes shutting out the world, school, friends, work, family, and rumors. He was finally free. This was his favorite past time, just closing his eyes and forgetting every one that existed. Of course peace and quiet never lasted long. Someone sat down next to him and sighed dramatically.

"What Pansy?" Draco asked in the same over dramatic sigh. Pansy sighed again.

"Oh nothing," she said and Draco reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up looking at her.

"Just tell me," Draco rubbed his eyes and Pansy sighed again.

"Its nothing, I just thought that maybe you could hang out with me for once in your life. But you hid from me AGAIN," she said the last part loudly then sighed.

"I didn't ditch you I came outside for a break from every one else. Seeing as they know my entire life," he growled and Pansy shrugged.

"So you just have to untangle then from your real friends," she hinted and Draco wrapped his arm around her.

"I know you are my real and best friend, Pansy," he said and hugged her. Then someone else sat next to him. Draco turned around and smiled at the beautiful face of his boyfriend.

"Hello ladies," Harry said and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist.

"I missed you," Draco said and kissed Harry softly then turned around in Harry's arm and lay against him. Pansy sighed

"Told you, you didn't want me around," she scoffed and got up walking away. Draco growled,

"Great another angry person. I may leave school Harry," he sighed and Harry laughed

"No you wouldn't. Your too proud."

"Screw you too," Draco said sitting up and Harry grabbed his waist pulling him onto his lap.

"If you must," He said and moved in to kiss him. Their kiss was long and passionate and even though they had to keep coming up for breath they kept pressing their lips together. Mostly for the closeness then rocks and sticks attacked them. Draco cowered and Harry put his face down until they stopped they both looked up to see a group of Slytherin and some Gryffindors laughing as they walked away. Draco sighed and stood up with Harry.

"Another day Another Threat," Harry sighed and they walked hand in hand to their next class.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I hoped you liked this. I also don't want any flame about the fact that it is slash or that Draco is very much OOC because this is the way I see a Draco in love. So please read and review. Just so you know the next drabble will also be a slash between Sirius and Remus. Just warning you. **


	9. Slimy Snakes

**Couple: Rose and Scorpios**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Nine

_**Slimy Snakes**_

"Dad?" Rose asked flicking cereal around her bowl carelessly.

"Yes?" Ron took a piece of toast without taking his gaze off the Daily Prophet.

"How do you feel about Slytherin's?" she asked hesitantly moving back in her seat in case of a sudden outburst. Ron calmly put down his paper and looked at Rose who refused to meet his gaze.

"They are vial snitching slimy snakes that don't deserve a right to practice or do any sort of magic in this life or the next," he said through his teeth. Rose bit her lip and nodded. "Why do you ask?" he finished less tense placing his hands on the table and staring at his daughter. Rose gulped and thought quickly.

"Well I was asked if I wanted a Slytherin boy to come with us today but I said no because they are such vial creatures. I was just making sure I wasn't in the wrong," she said quickly. She looked up at Ron's face, he was less tense now and looked proud of her. He smiled reassuringly and picked up his paper. The phone rang startling Rose who jumped up to get it.

"Ok I will see you in a sec," she said into the receiver and hung up. "Dad the girls are here I will be back later," she said grabbing her coat and running out the door before Ron could reply. She ran up the driveway fast and around the corner of her street coming face to face with a bright blue ford XR6 and on the bonnet was her current boyfriend in his very nice muggle clothes that made him look dreamier then ever.

Rose smiled and nodded towards the car.

"I can't believe you even got a car for such an occasion," she admired and Scorpios shrugged.

"Well it is our forth year anniversary I thought I should listen to you for once," he replied grabbing Rose's hand pulling her towards him and kissing her softly. Rose pushed against him and when the kiss was broken lay against his chest.

"Did you tell Ron?" he asked and Rose bit her lip cowering into his chest.

"I tried. But he wasn't very positive on the whole Slytherin idea," she said. "I really don't think he is ever going to like you baby," she finished in a smaller voice. Scorpios kissed the top of her head.

"Just remember I love you no matter what Rosebud," he whispered and Rose lifted her head to kiss him.

"I love you to," she said when the kiss was broken. Then they hopped in the car ready for their forth year anniversary date.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I hope you like this one. I have just started getting into the frame of Rose and Scorpios. This is obviously set in the holidays. I really like this couple so there will be more. Please Review. **


	10. The Change

**Couple: Sirius & Remus**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship**

**Rating: T (just in case)**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Ten

_**The change**_

The change back was hard. The twisting and turning of bones the morphing from one form to the other, the daze of not knowing what happened or where I am, the embarrassment of having no clothes in a foreign place. Luckily because of what I am not many people hang around. Well except for one. Once I was finished morphing and felt the fever disappearing and my breathing had finally steadied I looked up to see the familiar dark scarred face of Sirius Black my good friend. He was flicking a Galleon through his fingers and yawning.

"Gosh you take your time," he complained. My body tensed and I felt foolish again.

"Sorry," my voice was shallow and small. Almost distant like it shouldn't be there. No I shouldn't be here. I let my head drop so my gaze was fixed on the floor and waited for him to reply. But my ears are deceiving me. He is moving but not moving away he is moving closer. I let my gaze find him in the darkness. He is close to me his arm extended and he grabs my face and smiles.

"I didn't say that it matter just said you did," he said softly and stretched out as the morning rays flew through the shack. I suddenly realized where I was.

"How did I find my way back here?" I asked looking around dazed.

"I bit your leg so you chased me back here before morning," Sirius replied kicking and stomping in the dust making tiny pools erupt from the floor. I diverted the attention to my leg that was throbbing I looked down at the pool of blood on the floor and sighed.

"Great another cut," I sighed under my breath.

"Oh and here," Sirius continued oblivious of my comment and threw some pants at me. I pulled them on and smiled at him.

"Thank you for doing this," I said stretching out my now stiff limbs. Sirius nodded and sat down on the floor.

"I guess I love you. Prongs and Wormtail got lost on the way back. So if you want to," he started shy about the subject. I moved over to him and pulled him up from the floor and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me into him pressing up against the wall.

All too soon Prongs and Wormtail were stamping up the stairs. We broke apart just as they came into the room. Wormtail scurrying behind very proud Prongs.

"Good work Padfoot. Thought he wouldn't come back and end up naked in the park," Prongs laughed and Sirius smiled.

"Well I do what I can," he smiled and winked at me and I was defiantly blushing. Prongs and Padfoot started leaving and I was stuck behind with Wormtail again. I sighed as we walked out unable to wait for the next full moon.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I hope you liked this one. I thought it was subtle and sweet. So please review. No flame as I have warned f this couple already. **


	11. Running Away

**Couple: Rose & Scorpios**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Rating: K+ **

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Eleven

_**Running away**_

"ROSE WEASLEY!" Ron yelled from the Ford Angelica parked on the side of the road. Rose looked up her breathing accelerating seeing her father's bright red face. Scorpios held her waist as tight as he could.

"How did he find out?" Rose asked shivering in pure fear. Scorpios held her tighter trying to control her.

"Don't be scared baby I won't let him hurt you," he reassured. Ron hopped out of the car and stormed towards them. Rose stood up and Scorpios followed obediently, holding her hand tightly. Rose felt fear run through her spine and looked at Scorpios.

"I have to go," she said and kissed him softly letting go of his hand and running to her father. Ron grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her towards the car. Rose looked back hopeful tears filling her eyes. Ron threw her into the car. This was the final straw for Scorpios he ran towards her.

"Rose!" He screamed but Ron was fast approaching him. Scorpios fell back and Ron look satisfied as he hopped in the car.

"Dad!" Rose yelled but Ron was not interested in what she had to say.

"How dare you date a Slytherin, especially a Malfoy!" he yelled.

"It is none of your business!" she yelled and Ron scoffed.

"It is and you will not see him," Ron finalized.

"You can't stop me," she said through her teeth fighting off the tears.

"Oh I can, I will and I have," he said and Rose new it was the end of their argument. She sat back in her seat fighting tears and when the car stopped at her house she slammed the door but got as far as the front steps before Ron spoke.

"It's for your own good, you don't understand the Malfoy's," he said and Rose laughed.

"Maybe it's you who doesn't understand them," she said and placed her hand on the door handle. She opened the door and stormed into the house stopped by her mother. Hermione crossed her arms in disgust and Rose sighed.

"If you are about to start don't bother. I don't care," she said and stormed up to her room. She was only in there ten minutes crying her eyes out when something tapped her window then did it again. She got up wiped her eyes and looked out her window at Scorpios who winked and waved for her to come out. Rose smiled and grabbed her stuff and threw it out the window then she was next landing neatly in Scorpios' arms and kissed him. They ran off together without the worry of the consequences they might face when they return.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Sorry this one is a little long. But I wasn't sure how to end it so yea. Hopefully it is still good. Please read and review. **


	12. Too Hard

**Couple: Angelina & George**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Twelve

_**Too Hard**_

"I am just so angry all the time," Angelina cried into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione nodded and patted her back.

"You can't beat yourself up over it," she said softly and Angelina cried harder.

"It is my fault he did it. I am not even a good enough girlfriend to stay around for," she sobbed.

"It is not your fault. He was hurting is all," Hermione soothed but it wasn't working. Angelina sat back and wiped her eyes.

"Hermione, you haven't been through this you don't understand!" she yelled and stood up leaving the bar and walking into the streets. She followed her feet to the place she had been going for two months now. The cemetery was a dark cold heartless place that made her tears feel like ice drops. She stood in front of the two graves and let the tears fall down over the site.

"How could you George? How could you just leave me?" she asked hopelessly in a small helpless voice. She got down on her knees and lay her head on the thick cold cement and soaked her arm in tears. It was dark and colder before she could finally get the strength to leave. She took one last look at George's then Fred's grave and apparated away.

It was one year ago that Fred's life was taken in the war. Two months since George took his life because it was too hard without Fred, and two weeks later Angelina took hers, for she had lost two boyfriends and it was all getting much too hard.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I wanted to try my hand at something dark. So I hope this isn't too bad and that you like it. Sorry for the sadness. Please review. **


	13. Perfect

**Couple: Draco & Ginny**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Thirteen

_**Perfect**_

Ginny was running around the Burrow in a fit of great worry trying to get everything fully ready.

"Ginny stop fussing and come in and get yourself ready!" Hermione stomped her foot but Ginny wasn't listening. Hermione sighed and nodded to Luna. They both waited for Ginny to come running back their way and pounced on her flattening her against the floor

"You can get up when you agree to get ready," Luna's dreamy voice was light and calming and Ginny huffed.

"Fine," she said and let the girls do their work. Make up and material was flown all over their room as each girl finished her own beauty treatments.

"See isn't this better?" Hermione said taking in the advantage of having a full make over. Ginny scoffed.

"No. What if something goes wrong? What if the caterer stuffs up? Oh my god what if the flowers aren't here!" she yelled and stood up disturbing the bewitched make up brushes and running to the door. Hermione stopped her and pushed her back into the chair.

"It will all be perfect," Hermione reassured.

Ginny wasn't convinced but didn't say another word for the rest of the time she was locked in the room with the girls for she knew there was no point. They finally finished and Ginny wanted to go out and check final arrangements but Hermione drew her attention to the time. It was five minutes until the start. Ginny finished her and the girls off and ran down stairs to the empty living room. She took a deep breath and the music started. Luna and Hermione walked up the Isle first and Ginny took one more deep breath before going herself. The sun was blinding but when her eyes adjusted and she looked up at her future husband, Draco Malfoy, smiling with such joy she knew that everything was perfect and immediately stopped worrying about everything and focused on the rest of hr life with the one she loved.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I thought this one was sweet and nice so I had to write it. I hope you like it and please review. **


	14. Nights Shouldn't End

**Couple: Ron & Hermione**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Fourteen

_**Nights Shouldn't End**_

Hermione stretched out in her bed and sighed.

"I don't want to get up," she said cuddling back into the blankets and hiding her face from the rays of sun. Ron smiled and lay back down next to her and kissed the part of Hermione that was showing, her mess of brown bushy hair. Hermione giggled and stretched out again.

"We can stay in bed all day right?" she asked and Ron sighed.

"I wish, very much so. But mum will be waking us up soon and you know how mad she will be if we are in the same room let alone same bed," he said logically. Hermione nodded and sat up stretching.

"Can I get a kiss before I go?" she asked with a cute pout on her face. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled back down on top of him kissing her softly and running his hands over her body. Hermione lay down on him making the kiss harder but Ron stopped her.

"You have to go. But we will save the rest for later today and tonight," he teased pressing his finger to her nose. Hermione giggled and pressed her lips softly and quickly against his and left the room. Ron lay back in his bed and sighed wishing like he always did that the nights didn't end.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**This was originally going to be a Hermione and Draco story but I changed it cause I have never written a Ron and Hermione story. So here it is I hope you like it. **


	15. Don't Hold Your Breath

**Couple: Rose & Scorpios**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Fifteen

_**Don't Hold Your Breath**_

Scorpios was standing in the doorway blocking the exit o Rose and Lily were trapped. Rose sighed when she stood up and saw him at the door and Lily giggled.

"Don't encourage him," Rose elbowed Lily who stopped laughing but still smiled.

"Don't be like that, you know you love the attention."

"No I don't! He is being ridiculous, idiotic, obsessive and annoying!" Rose scoffed and grabbed her books walking to the exit.

"Hey Lily," He nodded and then turned to Rose. "How are you Rose?" he asked and Rose scoffed.

"Go away Scorpios," she sighed and went to walk past him but he didn't move.

"Go out with me," he said confidently.

"See usually I would say no but today I think I will say no," she said getting his hopes up. Scorpios laughed and let the girls past.

"Maybe one day you will change your mind," he shrugged and Rose smiled.

"Maybe, but don't hold your breath."

"Oh what a good idea," Scorpios said and took in a deep breath with no intentions of breathing out. Rose turned around and bit her lip.

"Stop!" she yelled but Scorpios shook his head. Rose started to get worried. "I said stop!" she stamped her foot and Scorpios started going purple. "Ok you win, I will go out with you," she said and Scorpios let out his breath.

"See told you, you would change your mind," he smiled and walked away.

"I hate you!" Rose yelled.

"You love me," He yelled back and Rose couldn't help but smile.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Just a short sweet drabble because I love this couple. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **


	16. A Very Friendly Visit

**Couple: Rose & Scorpios**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Sixteen

_**A Very Friendly Visit**_

Rose was sitting at the table writing out an essay she was given for the holidays. Her hand was tired from using her quill so much so she put it down and flexed it out loosening the muscles. Her mother and Father were out and she got the pleasure of looking after her younger brother. She stretched out in her chair and sighed. A knock on the door made her jump at the great idea of company, civilization. She opened the door and in front of her was Scorpios. He moved closer but Rose pushed him out again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you," Scorpios was looking at her like she was an idiot.

"But what if someone sees you?" she asked and Scorpios laughed.

"Your mum and dad are out and Hugo will probably want to go out soon. Besides he is too afraid of me to tell anyone," he smiled and Rose pushed back.

"You better not be harassing him," she glared at Scorpios who shrugged.

"Can I come in?" he asked and Rose sighed.

"Yea ok," she said and he walked into the house. Hugo came down stairs singing and stopped dead when he saw Scorpios.

"Why is he here?" he asked retreating.

"I will let you go out if you promise not to tell anyone and be back by six," Rose tempted and Hugo smiled.

"Ok see ya," he said and left.

"That was easy," Rose was perplexed.

"Told you," Scorpios said big headedly. "Now you are looking particularly hot in your jeans and long sleeve black top that I need to kiss and touch you, very soon so get over here," he said and Rose laughed.

"We could always just go upstairs," she said and started walking towards her room. Scorpios smiled and followed her but before she could make it to her room he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss pushing her into the room before they fell onto the bed.

Scorpios left just after Hugo got home in a very happy mood.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I wanted to show and adult side to Rose. So please review. **


	17. Always Right

**Couple: Rose & Scorpios**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Seventeen  
Always Right

"Oh look I beat you at another test. What is that now? Nine? Twelve?" Rose mocked, dancing around a very angry Scorpios.

"By one point," he said through his teeth and Rose danced more.

"Well one point more then you is better then one less. So how does it feel Malfoy?" Rose smiled and leaned against the wall. Scorpios growled and put his hands over her head so he was leaning over her.

"I will beat you next test," he sniffed and Rose laughed harder sanding up to her fullest height, which was nothing, compared to Scorpios, but still intimidating.

"Sure you will, like every over time right. Guess I am doing my dad proud, beating a Malfoy in every test," she smiled and Scorpios got a slight grin on his features and leaned close to Rose.

"Just because he couldn't," he sneered and Rose felt her ears burn red, a trait in which she got from her father.

"My mum did though," she said proudly letting herself cool off.

"Oh yes and I bet they are both proud. But not so proud that the Malfoy you beat is also the Malfoy you love," he teased moving his lips close to hers and Rose moved back so her head was pressed against the wall.

"I never said I loved you," she smiled and Scorpios moved his lips to hers very casually and whispered against them.

"But you were thinking it," he teased and kissed her softly. Rose obeyed and wrapped her arms around him enjoying the kiss.

Rose loved that she could always beat her boyfriend in tests but hated that he was always right.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I really love this couple as you can tell by now. Please Review. **


	18. Not Destined For Love

**Couple: Hermione & Harry**

**Genre: Hurt & Romance**

**Rating: K**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Eighteen

_**Not Destined for Love**_

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking intently at her book and not meeting his gaze. Harry looked up with the usual twinkle in his eye and smiled at Hermione.

"Yes?" he dreamy voice formed the word around his perfect lips. Hermione felt her stomach lurch and she try to steady her breathing. This was going to be much harder then she thought. She had a sudden realization that she had not spoken for a few minutes. She shook her head and lent forward to write something down.

"I was just wondering, um, where Ron is?" she asked lamely.

"I told you before he is with Lavender," Harry laughed and Hermione felt absolutely stupid and nodded.

"Right of course you did," she said and hid her face in her book so he could see her blushing. Harry leant forward on the table and pulled the book from her face.

"What did you really want to ask?" he said with the twinkle in his eye. Hermione felt herself stop breathing for a split second then she regained herself and looked up at him with a smile. She was the confident young woman that she had been since the start of the year and a crush was not going to stop her. She smiled up at Harry let her eyes trace his features every single part then she sat up straight and sighed.

"I just wanted to tell you something," she said hesitantly but confidently.

"So spill," Harry encouraged.

"Well I, see the thing is," Hermione started but was cut off.

"Harry!" Ginny said hugging her boyfriend and then kissed his cheek. Hermione sighed and stood up smiled at Harry and winked.

"I will talk to you later," she said knowing that was a lie. She left the two lovebirds alone and walked out of the library thinking that maybe she just wasn't destined for love.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I wanted to write a Harry and Hermione fic because I have never done one before. But I also wanted to do something a little sadder then what I have been doing. Thus the idea that Hermione feels so alone. I also tried to catch Hermione's exterior and interior so please review so I know if I did any good. **


	19. Odd Socks

**Couple: Draco & Hermione**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: K+ (Just in case)**

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Nineteen**_

_**Odd Socks**_

It was summer and it was hot! It was one of those hot days that make even studying seemed like a drag. But even though it was a Saturday Hermione had a test coming up in a week and needed to get as much study in as possible. So she sat down under a beautiful shady tree and kicked off her shoes got out her books and started revising for the test.

It was summer and it was hot! It was one of those days that made even torturing people seem like a drag so Draco decided to take a walk down to his favorite shady tree by the lake and laze about for the day. At least there he could torture anyone who walked by without putting himself out of the way. But what was this? Hermione? Under his tree? Studying on a Saturday! Well maybe it wasn't too hot to torture someone after all. Draco strode down to the tree and scoffed.

"Study Granger, such a goody goody!" he mocked.

"Piss off Draco," Hermione said her eyes darting from the book briefly. Draco laughed.

"Oh bit annoyed. Well I will make you a deal, how about you get out from under my tree and I will leave you alone," he said.

"No I like it here." Draco was bout to reply when he noticed out of the corner of his eye something wrong with the picture. He looked down to Hermione's legs and followed over her knees to her feet. Odd Socks!

Hermione was wearing odd socks. One Blue and One Green, Draco was horrified!

"Odd socks?" he said softly.

"What?" Hermione looked up annoyed that she had to stop studying for Draco of all people!

"Hermione Granger is wearing Odd socks!" He said loudly making a few people who were walking by look around. Hermione quickly crossed her legs hiding her feet.

"So what?" she hissed at him. Draco sat down next to her and smiled.

"Your wearing Odd Socks! So unlike you!"

"Just because you cant do something out of the ordinary you pretentious prat! I swear all you Slytherin's are the same, you just…" Hermione was cut short as Draco's lips found hers and they kissed passionately under the shady tree.

"There something out of the ordinary," Draco said once the kiss was broken. Hermione tried to clear her head but gave up very quickly.

"Shut up!" she said and pushed him into the grass kissing him passionately while Draco snaked his arms around her.

It was summer and it was Hot! It was one of those days that made kissing your new boyfriend absolutely perfect.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**This was a request from **_**BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice**_** so I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Thank you. **


	20. It's a boy!

**Couple: Rose & Scorpius**

**Genre: Romance / Humor**

**Rating: K+ **

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Twenty

_**It's a Boy!**_

Rose was impatiently rummaging through the fridge for something appetizing. She impatiently grumbled and being unsuccessful in her search gave up and shut the fridge violently. Scorpius had just returned home from work and was watching her with a smile of affection on his face.

"Careful you might break it," Scorpius said from the doorway startling Rose. He was leaning on the doorframe and pushed himself off with his shoulder and walked towards her. He placed his hands on her stomach and kissed her forehead.

"How is my girl?" he asked

"I am good," Rose sighed as her stomach grumbled. Scorpius laughed at her and looked down.

"And how is our baby girl?"

"Hungry," was as plainly as Rose could put it. "But we have no food. Oh and it's a boy not a girl," she said confidently walking towards the cupboard. This was a regular disagreement between the too.

"No I am sure it's a girl. And she will be as beautiful as you," Scorpius said. Rose poked her tongue out and slammed the cupboard.

"No it's a He. He eats way to much, just like you!" she teased and Scorpius laughed rummage through his bag. He pulled out a paper bag and Rose knew exactly what was inside.

"Say it's a Girl or I wont give you your surprise," he teased and Rose poked out her tongue.

"It's a boy," she teased and Scorpius shook his head at her.

"You should have just called her a girl. Then you would have got your surprise," he sighed and started to walk away. Rose, who is as silent as a mouse, stalked behind him grabbed the bag and pranced away. She looked in the bag and found it empty.

"You ate it!" she protested. Scorpius turned around with the surprise in his hand and smiled.

"I know you better then that," he laughed and walked away leaving a still very hungry Rose glowering at him.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I had a dream just like this about my boyfriend and me and decided to write about my favourite couple. **


	21. A Brief Encouter

**Couple: Draco & Harry**

**Genre: Romance **

**Rating: T (for the gay thing)**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Drabble Twenty One

_**A Brief Encounter**_

Walking into the great hall like every other day can change in a blink of an eye. I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings until it suddenly went quite quiet. It occurred to me then, they know what I am here to do. They know my secret. Alarmed I looked up to see her, Katie Bell, staring at me, Potter was next to her. He knew I was sure of it; I was also sure he just told Katie. I walked out and before I knew it I was running. Running to the bathroom. The look she gave me was heart breaking. It wasn't even my fault. I had to do it; no one will ever understand his power, the power he holds over me.

I ran straight to the sink, any moment now I was going to spew. I stood over it trying to steady my breathing, and then I caught a glimpse of it, the face of a traitor. I looked up to face him. My dark blue eyes stared back at me. It might have just have been my imagination but I could have sworn they looked happy, content, and enjoying the pain ripping at my heart. Then they change in a second, big clear tears fell from them making slight tapping noises against the sink. My sobs grew louder; so loud I didn't hear the footsteps entering the cold, emotionless bathroom.

"Malfoy?" the familiar voice broke through my tears my breath caught in my throat and I turned quickly to face him, to my disgust I matched the voice correctly, Potter.

"Were you crying?" he asked a slight smile itching at the corners of his mouth. Anger boiled in my body.

"None of your business," I spat. I started to leave but he blocked my path. Can't he just leave me alone!

"I want to help you," Harry said softly. I was caught off guard. I looked up into his eyes, they were green, green like the ocean against rocks that taunts you to jump into. Suddenly I was lost in him, everything around me seemed to make sense. His hand wrapped slowly around me, well at least I think he was going slowly, either that or time had slowed down for this crucial moment in time. My arms snaked around his body and he pulled me closer holding me tightly.

But then a crack and footsteps filled the bathroom. Harry sighed and stepped back, he placed his finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look at his.

"I am here for you," he said softly and then he was gone, guess time hadn't slowed down after all. I turned around and looked into the mirror again a smiled etched across my face just as the secret person behind the footsteps entered the room his cloak twisting around the doorframe.

"Hello, Professor Snape."

**~*~*~*~*~**

**This was made for my friend Simon. We recently went to see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and the scene where Draco is in the bathroom crying made him wish Harry would hug him because he is a big Slash fan. So I hope you like it Simon. **


	22. Oh, To Be Young

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**Character: Charlie Weasley**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Twenty Two**_

_**Oh To Be Young**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Charlie Weasley ducked under the tail of the Hungarian Horntail barely missing the spikes. He stood up quickly just in time to see its tail coming right for him, at first he tried to run but it was no use he had to jump. He watched the golden tail sneak towards him.

3…

2…

1…

Charlie jumped as high as he could and landed safely on the other side of the Dragon. A smile crept across his face and he watched the dragon fumble. Perfect timing, Charlie grabbed the rope from around his waist and tied the ends to the trees surrounding the Dragon.

He pulled the sword from his back and looked up at the dragon ready to take it on, loudly and proudly he screamed diverting its attention to him and it followed him, obediently, through the forest, falling right into Charlie's plan. It tripped straight over the rope causing a loud crashing sound to boom throughout the forest. Charlie held up his sword and shouted in victory.

"Charlie Weasley!" the evil cringing voice of the Dragon owner boomed throughout the forest. Now, Charlie was brave enough to take on a dragon, he was even brave enough to take on four at once, but he would never face the Evil Dragon Lady on his own, he didn't know anyone who would. Quickly he darted into the forest avoiding trees and shrubbery. He came to a halt at the base of a giant mountain, it was steep and it was dangerous. But Charlie had to be brave. He puffed out his chest and started running as fast as he could up the hill only to come face to face with more trees. He ran for what seemed like forever listening closely to the pounding footsteps of the Dragon Lady getting closely. Finally he found what he was looking for, a tree with an indent big enough for him to fit in.

He hid in the tree and stayed as silent as he could so the Dragon Lady couldn't hear even his breathing. The footsteps got louder and louder and then softer and softer. Charlie thought he was safe until he was pulled by his collar out of the Tree.

"Charlie Weasley!" the Dragon Lady huffed and Charlie felt his heart stop as he looked dead in the face of his angry mother.

"Did you see the mess you made in my living room? Go downstairs and clean it up straight away," she yelled, slamming the cupboard door and sending Charlie back down the stairs. "I don't know what you were thinking!" she yelled flustered.

"Just using my imagination, mum," said seven year old Charlie as he raced down the stairs thinking of his next grand adventure.


	23. Mistletoe

**Genre: Humour**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Hermione and Seamus**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

_**Mistletoe**_

Christmas cheer was booming throughout the castle. Christmas trees and decorations were draped over the school. It was hard to walk anywhere without getting tangled in enchanted string of tinsel or a singing Christmas present under a bewitched tree that had constant snow falling on it.

Everyone still enjoyed making the presents dance and getting chased with the tinsel. Especially the first years who were new at such shenanigans, even the seventh years who had been through this many times still had the urge to torment bits of bewitched Christmas cheer. Hermione, however, was sick of such childish play. She stuck her head in a book between classes and ignored anything that tried to distract her.

It was one snowy winter day that she was walking into the Great hall when she was caught off guard and forced to stop reading. She entered the Great Hall and suddenly a luscious pair of lips found hers and Hermione dropped her book in surprise and stepped back. She looked up into the blue eyes of Seamus Finnigan, she was speechless but managed to splutter out some form of "What are you doing?" which Seamus seemed to understand quite clearly.

He pointed up at the Mistletoe hanging from the door frame of the entrance to the great hall. Hermione looked up too and frowned. A fee people who were enjoying their lunch break were laughing at Hermione and Seamus and Hermione felt her cheeks burning. She leant down and picked up her book.

"It is interesting you should point that out because I was just reading something about mistletoe," she moved forward and showed Seamus the book. Seamus quickly stuck his nose in the book.

"Yea see right here about Nargles and..." Hermione cut herself short and she smacked the book into his face. Seamus stumbled around dazed holding his head. When he could finally see again he watched Hermione walk away her nose still in the book.


	24. Lily Luna Potter

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, Albus**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Twenty four**_

_**Lily Luna Potter**_

Harry ran down the hallway, Young Albus attached to his hand trying to keep up and James running full throttle in from of him. James checked every room as he shot past them and stopped at the reception desk.

"Ginny Weasley, please," he said in the sweetest voice he could while panting. The receptionist looked down at her chart and smiled up at James.

"Room 20B, love," she said and James nodded said thankyou and continued running.

"ROOM 20B DAD!" he yelled down the hall and looked up at the numbers above the door. Finally he found it and he rushed into the room.

Ginny was lying on the hospital bed and seemed to be fast asleep. James moved forward and sat by her bed and waited. Harry and Albus entered the room sometime later; Harry noticed his sleeping princess and stood by the door to catch his breath then walked slowly and quietly into the room. They got half way when Albus noticed who was in the room.

"Mummy!" he said loudly causing Ginny to startle and wake up quickly looking over at Harry and Albus, she smiled then looked over at James and smiled brighter.

"All my boys are here," she sighed lazily. She stretched out in the bed letting her eyes close. Albus ran forward and jumped on the bed startling Ginny again.

"Daddy was worried about you; we ran and ran and ran and ran. My legs hurt!" Albus said and pointed to his leg.

"Why was daddy worried?" Ginny asked lazily looking up at Harry.

"Well I did come home to find no wife or kids anywhere to be seen," he said logically.

"I see, you over reacted again," she smiled closing her eyes.

"So everything went ok?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded.

"Where is he?" Harry asked and Ginny opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him.

"It's a Girl," she said her beautiful blue eyes lighting up. Harry couldn't help rushing forward and kissing Ginny as softly but as powerfully as he could.

"Ew!" James and Albus both said at once covering their eyes. A small tap at the door interrupted them and a nurse came into the room holding a bundle of what looked like blankets. She walked straight to Ginny and lay the brand new baby girl into her arms. Albus and James both moved forward to look at the bundle.

"What is it?" Albus asked sticking up his nose.

"Duh, it's a baby," James said

"Why do you have it mummy?" Albus looked up and Ginny and Harry were smiling down at the two boys.

"Albus, James, this is your baby sister," Harry said.

"What's her name?" James asked moving closer to the baby and looking into her eyes. Harry looked dumbfounded and was about to speak when Ginny interrupted him.

"Lily," she said sweetly, "Lily Luna Potter."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I liked this one, I think it is rather sweet, and I have wanted to do a family one that has a couple from the book. Also I really hated that Harry's kids were named by people that influenced Harry. So I decided to make it clear that to me it was Ginny's decision. Anyway enough rambling... Please review. **


	25. The Graveyard

**Genre: Hurt/Lose**

**Rating: T (for sadness)**

**Characters: Ron Weasley**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Twenty Five**_

_**The Graveyard**_

A stressful day at the office is not something many enjoy; in this category of not enjoying a stressful day at the office is one Mr. Ronald Weasley. Of course, that being said, it should also be placed on the record that Mr. Ronald Weasley is not like any other ordinary person.

Mr. Ronald Weasley is a Wizard; he has been for his entire life. He is also uncontrollably in love. So when his wife suggested they move out of the Weasley Family home and into a quaint place in the muggle world Ron could not agree faster, in fact he was basically packing while she was talking.

Not long after that Ronald Weasley married this shinning beauty and love of his life she fell pregnant so she made another suggestion. She asked that Ron worked closer to home so he would always be around just in case. So even though Ron could easily apparate to any location, Ron moved from his job at the Ministry where he could practice magic as much as he pleased to a office job ten minutes walk from his house, or exactly 5 minutes and 22 seconds run. He had counted.

He never complained of course, because his wife meant more to him then anyone else could ever in his entire life, well that was until Miss Ella Weasley was born. As soon as Ron looked into her great big Chocolate eyes, exactly like her mothers, he was in love all over again. But a different kind of love, not that romantic love that you know you will spend the rest of your life together with someone, buying her chocolates and making her feel 110% wanted, but the love of knowing that that bundle of joy in front of you will always be safe, and you will make sure it happens, no matter what or who gets in your way.

Of course, like most things, it is always hard to protect them. Ron Weasley came home one day to find his beautiful Hermione crying. He ran to her side and listened to the story of heart ache and anger. He had lost half of what he lived for.

Ron Weasley didn't change the way he lived and his love for Hermione never faltered and in time Hermione brought herself around to have two more beautiful kids. But the whole in his heart never healed and he never forgave himself for not running home that day, knowing that those 4 minutes and 48 seconds would have made all the difference.

As his kids grew up Ron became less and less protective, to their faces anyway, letting the lost of his first daughter become less of a burden. But he never forgot her.

So this is where we join Ron today, standing over the grave of his first daughter, thirty two years since her death. He was kneeling down and read the gravestone for the twentieth time since he got there,

Here lies Miss Ella Weasley

Beloved daughter

Born: August Eighteenth 2004

Died: September Twenty Third 2004

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ok so I know it is sad but I just felt like writing something sad and this is where it went. It was originally going to be that Hermione died but I changed my mind last minute. Hope you like it… Please Review. **


	26. A Glass of Revenge

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Twenty Six**_

_**A Glass of Revenge**_

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked looking at Draco's face in the half light of the moon.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

Hermione picked up the glass of water sitting next to her and threw the contents of the class into Draco's face. There was silence and Draco wiped the water out of his eyes.

"So?" he asked and Hermione sighed.

"I still haven't forgiven you," she said. She leaned in and kissed him. "It sure helped though," she reassured and stood up, leaving a very wet and very cold Draco watching her go.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Just a stupid little story with no storyline that I wrote cause I am bored and feel like writing. I am not proud of it but who cares right? Please Review. **


	27. Sore Feet

**Genre: Romance & Family**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Narcissa and Luscious**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Twenty Seven**_

_**Sore Feet**_

Narcissa fixed the corner of the white linen tablecloth and moved herself to the couch to sit down. She placed her hand over her stomach and smiled, the smile of a soon to be mother feeling the kick of her first baby. She looked out the window and over the mountains and trees and let the warm ray of sun catch her face and a sudden surge of drowsiness came over her she stretched out on the couch and stared around the large room letting her eyes slowly close and finally she fell asleep her hands firmly on her stomach.

Luscious came through the door his usual solemn self, as soon as he shut the door, however, his mouth produced a large smile and he walked into the lounge expecting to see his beautiful wife and mother to be sitting at the dining table like she always did at this time. But she wasn't there. a slight pang of worry moved through Luscious but he let it go and instead went upstairs to the bedroom, she wasn't there either. He checked the other six bedrooms, laundry and bathrooms but she wasn't there. Luscious was worried now he wandered the house and searched every room ending with the living room where he finally found her.

Narcissa looked as beautiful as ever asleep on the couch, one hand on her stomach and the other under her head. Luscious kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on her stomach too causing Narcissa to wake up quickly starling both her and Luscious.

"Its ok, my dear, just me, admiring your beauty, as always," he soothed and Narcissa lay back and smiled.

"You're a cheeky man," she said and Luscious shrugged.

"I do what I do," he said leaning forward and kissing her stomach. "Would you like a cup of tea my love?" he asked and Narcissa went almost green in the face and shook her head.

"No I am afraid that might make me ill," she laughed and Luscious nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" Narcissa looked at him with a guilty smile on her face.

"Could you rub my feet? They have been outrageously sore all day," she sighed and Luscious got up quickly with no disagreement and sat at the other end of the couch under Narcissa's feet and rubbed each one softly.

"I love you," he said as Narcissa started to drift back to sleep.

"I love you too," she smiled before letting her eyes fully close.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**I wrote this because I hate how Luscious and Narcissa are potrayed and wanted it to change. I see them as being a really loving family who ran into some bad luck. But they had to be in love and happy at one stage right? Anyway Enjoy, Please Reveiw**


	28. Sorry

**Characters: Harry and Luna**

**Genre: Hurt/Loss/Romance**

**Rating: K+**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Twenty Eight**_

_**Sorry**_

Harry practically skipped into the room whistling as he went and turned on the light before he noticed something was wrong. He looked around expecting to see his wife sitting on the couch, but she wasn't there. He walked quickly to the kitchen and she wasn't there either.

He then realised how idiotic he was, Luna was only just pregnant, she would be sleeping of course. He ran upstairs whistling again ready to cuddle in next to his wife and fall asleep with the two most important people in his life he walked upstairs and past their child's room and noticed something strange, glinting in the half light. He stopped and turned on the light and saw Luna sitting on the floor in the middle of all the new furniture and tubs of paint. She had her head lolled against the wall and Harry leant against the door.

"Why are you sitting in the dark baby?" he asked and when she looked up he could see her puffy red eyes and her stained cheeks. Harry pushed himself off the door and quickly kneeled down in front of her. " Baby what is wrong?" he said urgently and Luna looked up at him.

"I had an appointment today," she said softly.

"Oh that's right, how did that go?" he asked and more tears spilled down her face.

"They couldn't hear a heartbeat," she said and placed her hand on her stomach and looked up at Harry, "I lost the baby," she said and finally cried completely falling into Harry who caught her quickly and held her tightly. "I am so sorry," she sobbed and Harry quickly sat her up to look in his eyes that were also brimming with tears.

"It is not your fault, never think that baby," he said and Luna nodded and lay back in his lap her sobbing some what faded now.

That night around 3am they stopped crying and stood up and quickly together they packed away the room and went to bed.


	29. One Second Earlier

**Characters: Ron and Hermione**

**Genre: Romance/Loss**

**Rating: T**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Twenty Nine**_

_**One Second Earlier**_

The Death eater had a firm grip on Hermione pulling her close and stopping her squirming. His wand dug into her neck. The Death Eater across from her was holding Ron, her love. He threw Ron forward and he fell a bit before Hermione's feet.

"STOP!" Hermione screamed "Please don't hurt him." The death eater did not listen he moved closer his wand pointed at Ron. "Stop! I will do anything," Hermione pleaded.

"I want you to watch, watch as I kill the person you love," he said kicking Ron swiftly in the face.

"Close your eyes, baby," Ron said looking up at Hermione and smiling. Hermione felt hot tears fall down her face.

"Please," she said hopelessly. The Death Eater holding her tightened his grip and pushed her down to look into Ron's face.

"Avada," the Death Eater started. Hermione stared into Ron's eyes.

"I love you," he said

"Kadava!" the Death Eater screamed.

The green light lit up the forest and Hermione watched Ron's eyes lose life as he slipped into his dreamless sleep. Hermione gulped down her tears and around her heard the noises of the ambush. The Light side emerged through the trees and flew spells everywhere. The Death Eater that held Hermione let her go to help his companions. Hermione stayed kneeled on the ground and starred at Ron.

"I love you too," she said as tears exploded from her eyes and into the leafy forest ground.


	30. Try Again

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Hermione and Ron**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Drabble Thirty**_

_**Try Again**_

Hermione and Ron sat in the waiting room of a Muggle Hospital. Hermione had spent a long time convincing Ron that she wanted her first birth to be a Muggle one like her parents. Ron had reluctantly agreed and here they were

"I still don't understand why you have to get this Ultra Sound thing," Ron grumbled and Hermione just sighed flipping through her magazine. "I mean there are spells that can do this in two seconds," he groaned and Hermione shook her head.

"I told you, I want to have a natural birth like my parents. After that I will do it all your way," she said crossing her legs and leaning away from Ron. Ron nodded and held her hand.

"But still we have been waiting for an hour," he said and Hermione took her hand away from his and flipped through her magazine. Twenty minutes later the doctor asked them to come into the room and get ready. Hermione put on her gown and lay on the hard bed and looked pver at Ron, who was pacing and sighing.

"Ron, please stop, I am nervous as it is," Hermione groaned and Ron stopped pacing and came closer.

"What do you mean?' he asked

"I am worried there won't be a heartbeat," hermione said and lay her head back lolling it towards Ron. He leaned close nd kissed her softly.

"There will be sweetheart, I promise," he reassured her and Hermione relaxed slightly. The doctor came in sometime later and did his usual checks and blood tests.

"Ok let's have a look at your baby shall we?" he said and Hermione nodded unable to speak for the worry within her. Ron squeezed her hand and the doctor lifted up her shirt and placed some of the goo on her stomach and placed the wand on it. A few seconds past and there was no sound. The doctor looked at the screen and sighed then slowly put the wand down and stared at hermione.

"I am sorry," he said simply pointing to the screen. "There is no heart beat or image. I am afraid you lost the baby," he said soothingly and Hermione nodded and bit on her lip. "I will give you two a minute," he said and left the room. Ron rested his head against Hermione's.

"Baby I am so sorry," he said and Hermione nodded and got up quickly getting dressed.

"Just get me out of here," she said grabbing her bag and running out of the room. She ran out into the overcast windy day. Ron came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her back.

"Baby stop, please," he said and hermione was trying desperately to get him off.

"Stop it, let me go, I just need to get away from here," she was yelling and crying and ron hated seeing her this way.

"Hermione, its ok," he said and Hermione stopped struggling.

"I wanted a baby so badly," she cried into Ron's chest and Ron held her tightly.

"I know, we can try again baby,' he said soothingly and Hermione cried harder.

"It is not the same," she said and Ron nodded.

"i know," he said softly. They stood there for a long time before finally walking silently home.


End file.
